mis teorias
by relampago x
Summary: soy narutodx y les traigo mis primeras teorias de high school dxd con one shot espere que les gusten


Hola me llamo narutodx soy nuevo en esto de los fanfic y les vengo a traer mis propias teorías unas originales y otras sacadas de otros fanfics ,buenos a qui están mis ideas para el futuro

Aquí les traigo mis ideas para el fanfic de high school dxd

1-LOS NUEVOS DXD HEROES DEL MAÑANA

Esta teoría me llego la inspiración de la película animada de los vengadores los héroes del mañana en la que los hijos de los vengadores pero pondré a los hijos del grupo dxd como protagonistas

Nota:en esta teoría issei estará casado con rias y no con las demás

2-LA LEYENDA DEL NUEVO SEKIRIUTEI

En esta teoría estará inspirada en korra ,aquí issei murió al enfrentarce por segunda vez contra el triexa y después de su muerte nace el nuevo sekiriutei

Nota:el nuevo sekiriutei estará en la nobleza de la nueva heredera de los gremory quien será la nieta de issei y rias

3-EL PORTADOR DE LOS 3 DRAGONES

Sera un poco igual que la anterior pero la diferencia será que issei,vali y saji murieron al sacrificarse para sellar al triexa y que dejaron a sus amadas embarazadas

Nota:el nuevo portador de los 3 dragones será mexicano y será entrenado por lucoa de la maid dragon de kobayachi

4-BUSCANDO A ISSEI HYODO

Esta teoría se tratara de un joven demonio huérfano en el inframundo con amnesia y que un dia el orfanato es atacado por criaturas ,y el huérfano despierta un poder de dragon y se entera que es hijo de issei hyodo y comienza un viaje en búsqueda de su padre

Nota:en su viaje encontrara a los hijos de los amigos y compañeros de issei

5-EL HERMANITO DE ISSEI

Aquí issei tiene un hermanito que descubrirá que issei es un demonio y un dragon y que el también tendrá un dragon en su interior y también pondré que kunou se enamore del hermanito de issei

6-MILICAS X KUNOU

En un futuro post apocalíptico 15 años en el futuro gobenado por rizebin ,2 jovenes luchan para liberar todo el mundo que son milicas el actual sekiriutei y kunou quien es la actual hakurukou acompañados por 2 gemelos un niño pelirrojo y una niña castaña hijos de issei y rias

7-SAJI DESTROSADO

Esta es una historia de saji, en la que saji descubre que la presidenta sona tiene novio y saji por la deprecion decide irse del consejo estudiantil y renunciar de ser demonio

Nota :aparecerán los hermanos de saji y no todas las teorías de dxd tienen que tratar de issei siempre

8-OTRO FIC DE CABALLEROS DORADOS

Este sera un fic decaballeros dorados pero la diferencia sera que issei no sera el único traicionado también vali pero sera mujer será valery

Nota:los otros caballeros dorados son:

Yamto naoe de maji de watashi como tauro

Ikki kurogane de rakudai como capricornio

Takeru de maken ki

Aun no se que otros personajes poner

9-3 FANFIC CON EL PROLOGO CASI IGUALES PERO CON HISTORIAS DIFERENTES

los prologos serán parecidos del EL CAMIN DEL GUERREO HAZLO POR ELLOS el la que después de vencer el triexa rias se casa con raizer y que las otras mujeres de issei lo abandonan por otros y después hay un torneo en la que issei gana y pide renunciar al mundo sobre natural pero mis 3 terias el prologo sera casi igual pero la diferencia son talvez tengan un poco de spoilers buno estas son.

A-despues de vencer al triexa rias se enamoro de raizer antes y des pues de la batalla y las otras chicas se fijaron en otros y dejando a issei solo y después viene un torneo donde el ganador puede pedir lo que sea issei entra gana el torneo pero sin antes patearles el culo a los novios de las chichas en especial a raizer ,issei pide su deseo que es renunciar al mundo sobrenatural y dejar de ser demonio un mes paso desde la partida de issei y la boda de rias y raizer ya casi rias iba a decir si acerpo pero derrepente un guardia interrumpe la boda diciendo que el inframundo,Gregory y el cielo son atacados y sirchez cancela la boda de rias y raizer y pasan 10 años y no han acabado con la amenaza

Nota:contara con epilogo de 20 años

B-despues de vencer al triexa rias se enamoro de raizer antes y des pues de la batalla y las otras chicas se fijaron en otros y dejando a issei solo y después viene un torneo donde el ganador puede pedir lo que sea issei entra gana el torneo pero sin antes patearles el culo a los novios de las chichas en especial a raizer ,issei pide su deseo que es renunciar al mundo sobrenatural y dejar de ser demonio un mes paso desde la partida de issei y la boda de rias y raizer ya casi rias iba a decir si acerpo pero derrepente rias se desmalla en plena boda y sirchez cancela la boda

Nota :estefic esta inspirado en la película de xmen apocalipsis en el titulo del fic sers HIGH SCHOOL APOCALIPSIS

C-despues de vencer al triexa rias se enamoro de raizer antes y des pues de la batalla y las otras chicas se fijaron en otros y dejando a issei solo y después viene un torneo donde el ganador puede pedir lo que sea issei pero en medio del torneo issei es atacado por los novios de las chicas y raizer burlándose de el porque ya no tienen a nadie y de repente issei se enoja libera un poder conocido y mata a todos los novios de sus ex chicas y deja mal herido a raizer

10-KANOSUBA DXD

Aquí issei muere y va a kono suba pero no se con que comenzar mis opciones en como issei debe morir

Opciones:

A-issei va a konosuba después de ser asesinado por reynare

B-issei es asesinado junto con ravel en la fiesta de compromiso de rias y raizer

C-issei muere después de vencer a triexa sacrificando su vida

11-ANGEL BEATS DXD

Issei muere tras sacrificarse para vencer al triexa pero va a un pulgatorio parecido a una escuela

Nota:el final creo que será saticfatorio

12-RECUPERANDO EL CUERPO DE ISSEI

Una teoría donde issei es engañado hace el ritual de la caída dragon pero todo es un plan de un ser desconocido

ONE-SHOT DXD

Aquí van mis propios one shot de high school dxd

1-EL EFECTO MARIPOSA DE UN DRAGON

En este one shot me innpiro en la película el efecto mariposa ,se tratada que después de vencer al triexa issei descubre a sus esposas teniendo sexo con vali ,issei se va del mundo sobrenarual donde pasa 10 años ocurrio un incidente y después issei ve una foto de el y sus chicas y descubre que puede viajar en el tiempo con fotos ,videos y audios e issei utilizara este poder para impedir que vali lo traicione pero cada ve que issei cambia el pasado va cambiando peor el presente

2-SEKIRIUTEI UN NUEVO UNIVERSO

Aquí en protagonista será el sucesor de issei que usara los poderes del dragon rojo para ser un super héroe

Nota:para hacer el fic tengo que ver la película de spiderman un nuevo universo

Los otro sekiriuteis son

kuryu

de las novelas ex

hyodo sitri(personaje inventado)hija de issei y zona en un mundo donde no existe lo sobre natural /esta chica usa un traje que es conbinacion de balance breaker con el traje del jefe maestro de halo

issei de 10 anos

PASO AYER

Parodia de que paso ayer

4-VOLVIENDO A AMAR

Una rias viuda con un hijo y 2 gemelas volverá a amar otra vez

5-ROBANDOSE A LA NOVIA CARMESI

Issei otra vez pierde en su revancha contra raizer,pero issei ideara un plan para robarse a la novia en plena boda ,funcionara su plan.

6-RECUPERANDO A MIS CHICAS

Es como el prologo de la teoría de el camino del guerro pero aquí issei entrara al torneo y conseguir su deseo que es que rias y las demás regresen a el otra vez ,issei ganara el torneo

Nota;contara con final alternativo

7-DESPERTANDO

Después de la pelea contra el triexa issei queda en como por 5 anos y despierta y lo único que hara es en hablar con draig en las cosa que pudieron en haber cambiado en estor anos si las chicas lo dejaron por otros si sus padres siguen vivos

8-EL JUICIO DE ISSEI

Este oneshot contara con 3 mini historias la primera issei es acusado por delitos que no comerio ,issei podrá demostar su inocensia,la segunda mini historia será en la que llega kaito y los lideres decidirán en quitarle a issei a graig y dárselo a kaito y la tercera mini historia es en la que issei cometera un error que le costo caro y los lideres decidirán en quitarle a draig y expulsarlo del mundo sobrenatural o al menos alguien aparesca para ayudar a issei

9-SEKIRIUTEI

Un universo de one shot en primer one shot de este universoes que el fic comienze en la que issei es un super héroe y no es demonio lucha una batalla asombrosa contra el triexa en forma humana y con una armadura de color negro ,habla fashback en como rias se libero de su compromiso con raizer sin issei y otras con kokabiel,loki y kyoto

Y los demás one shot me llego la inpiracion de las películas animadas de DC como liga de la justicia guerra pondré a ben 10,max Steel,generador rex , el quipo turbo y las mutsumet , también contara como el trono de aclantis y los jóvenes titanes qui serán los jóvenes DXD formados por milica,kunou y el hermano menor de issei también contara como la muerte de issei y el reinado de los sekiriuteis serán

1-clon de issei joven

2 –el cerebro de rizebin en un coerpo parecido al balance breaker de issei pero versión robot

3- un fan de issei asistente de azasel y ajuka que hace una armadura parecida a ironman versión dragon

4-el hermano menor de issei

Crossover de dxd y dragon ball

1-aquí goku será mujer y todos de dxd tendrán el genero opuesto como rias hombre ,issei mujer

2-goku llega ala tierra de dxd de bebe y es adoptado por la familia gremory, rias vera a goku como su hermano ,a goku lo comprometerían con ravel,sona,serafall y seekvaira y también tendra sus propias evel piezas y su reina sera la hermana menor de grafia y loas otra chicas que formaran el harem de goku sera :gabriel,penemue,yasaka,reynare,kalawaner,kateria y akeno ,rias ayurada a akena en asercare mas a goku .nota :issei sera el rei del harem pero goku sera el dios del harem

3-pondre a un saiyajin nuevo y tendrá hermanos y hermanas ,sus padres con como avanza la historia se sabra y el saiyajin será el dragon emperador azul ,pondré a issei,vali y a gasper como mujeres creo que será la teoría mas larga

4-goku jr en dxd

5-pan la nieta de goku en dxd pero pan sera sierva del hijo de issei ixix gremory

6-un one shot de goku jr en 100 años después pero la direfencia será que pasaron 20000 años y goku jr no solamente sera tatarañieto de goku sino también de rias gremory y pan severa como de 20 años por su sangre de demonios y goku jr tendrá una hermana mayor parecida a rias y los nuevos amigos de goku serán desencientes del grupo gremory y sittri y de vali por ejemplo apareceran las tataranietas de issei ,vali y sona ,y goku jr tendrá un mechon rojo por su herencia gremory y tendrá el poder de la destrucción de los bael

Crossover de dragon ball y naruto

1-sera uno largo donde u joven bardock aterriza en konoha donde conoce a anko se enamora ,bardock se queda unos años en konoha después tienen un sueño donde el planeta vegita esplota bardock decide regresar a su planeta pe sin darce cuenta que dejo a anko embarazada ,el bebe nace y le da el nombre de goku ,goku tendrá un mecho morado por anko y no solamente tendrá ki so no también chakra ,pasan los años va a la academia ,en esta teoría naruto será mujer y los primeros maestros serán itachi y shisui ,este fic tentra toda la saga de naruto sin el relleno

2-este serán un one shot aquí goku seria adoptado por anko ya habra pasado todo los exámenes chunin ,la huida de sasuke,el secuerstro de gaara,la invacion de pain, la cuarta guerra ninja , pero la diferencia sera que asuma , neji y óbito no mueren porque goku los salvan y muchos ninjas se salvaron en morir gracias a goku ,pero en fic comienza después de los acontecimientos de the last un mes después de que hinata y naruto son novios, y ahora le toca a hanabi en declararce a goku ,nota nahabi será un año menor que goku para que no lo atrapen al ONU y tmbien sera sobre el origen de goku y como se convierte en super saiyajin.

Y para terminar

También me pon dre en una teoría de DXD no se como estudiante o como maestro, si es como maestro que siera tener en mi harem a rossewise,serafall ,penemue,Gabriel,yasaka,kalawaner y a akeno.

También hare otra teoría de issei con el titula EL DRAGON DEL BONDAGE pero primero tendia que ver mucho hentai del genero bondage.

Y para las terias que han sido abandonadas y que no tiene un final hare mis propios finales alternativos de estas teorías:

EL JARDIN DE LOS PECADORES

UNA TIERNA RECUPERACION

Highschool DxD - Dishonored: Point to Zero

Chasing my destiny

EL REGRESO DEL DRAGON OSCURO contara con 4 finales alternativos


End file.
